Ebony Aybss
by Tashimara
Summary: She was just a girl. A very smart girl, who had a cousin, with some very handsome friends. Will she be tempted to the sweet sensation that they bring, or will her past destroy her chance at happiness. I suck at summeries X3 OCX...somebody
1. Chapter 1

Ebony Abyss

Chapter 1

Today was not going to be good.

"Bye Dad!" I called back into the apartment. "Goodbye my _sweet daughter_!" He called back dramatically.

Sigh, and here is where my day starts.

[At School

I walk into the doors of the overly large wealthy school I've now known to call my own. You would think that after 6 months I would be used to the girls gaping at me, and squealing as I walk through the school. But no, I still seem to twitch in irritation at that god awful sound. So much for my quiet morning. I make my way to my locker as I do every morning, only to be ambushed by the Cheshire Twins I've come to call friends. "Haruhi!" They chorus together. My God, how that gets annoying after awhile. Sighing, I grad my books and look over to the troublesome two. "…Yes?"

"Don't know-"

"-Just figured we should bother our-"

"-Favorite Toy!-"

God, do they have to do that all the time?!

"Yeah well, I'm kind of busy. I have to prepare…"

"Prepare for what?" Kaoru asks.

"I have to inform the principle that my cousin is coming to stay, and wishes to come to this school…"

"Oh…"

"A new toy."

"Oh, come on Masaki-san! It yellow! And big and…I'll look like a custard! I refuse to wear it!"

"Please, Uhito-sama. If you like I could talk to the principle about a different clothing choice, but it will not be today. So please, bare and grin, just for today at least." Masaki Narashma said, trying his hardest to stay calm. But, when his Mistress was in one of her fits…take cover.

"…Fine, but it better only be for today. Nothing can ruin my good mood. I mean, I'm seeing my only cousin today…after 7 long years."

Hello. My name is Taijira Uhito. I was born into wealth by my father, and my mother married into it. My parents are long gone, as of where, well, it's not something I like to talk about. No siblings…he left with my mother. So here I am. Living in a huge house, all alone except for my one butler, Masaki. Today I am starting at a new school. Ouran High School, for the wealthy. Apparently it has more qualifications then a normal high school, but I guess we'll just have to see. But what I'm really going for is to see my cousin again. Haruhi. She's my cousin through my mother, and her father. They're brother and sister. Figures. Their both a little odd.

"Have a good day, Uhito-sama"

"How many times have I told you to call me Tai! Damnit!"

"Please watch your language…Taijira-sama"

"Thank you for the drive"

Gasp This place it huuuuge. I start walking towards the giant door, and as I step up to open the door, and some freak steps in front of me. He was tall! Well, at least tall by my standards. Being 4"11…everyone seems like giants. He had golden locks that swayed dramatically back and forth as he walked. From what I saw, he had ocean blue eyes…definitely not full Japanese. And…he walks funny. Almost like every step it a ...dance move? What an odd ball. But wait. HE BUMPED INTO ME!!

"HEY! Blondie!"

He slowly turns around and looks at me. His eyes are absolutely alluring. He's kind of cute too.

"Watch where you're going!"

He all-of-a-sudden came bounded up to me.

"My dear princess! Was that your lushes' skin that was pressed up to mine? My deepest apologies for not being considerate of your pleasure!"

"EXCUSE ME! You pervert! Get away from me!"

He looked so shocked, and then looked like he was going to cry, then ran away. What a screwed up person.

Sighing, I continue on my way to the office to get my schedule. You see, I'm special. Even though I'm only 16…I'll be in the 3rd year advanced class. I'm very smart. The real reason for me to actually GO to the school, and not just to visit my cousin, was to see if the 'wealthy' learn more then someone who when to a public school. I've already graduated from public high school. And I've recently been accepted into To-U for psychology, and philosophy. I'm going to be starting classes in a few months. Kind of scary if you ask me.

FINALLY, the office!

"Umm…hello?"

"Oh, hello dear! How can I Help you today?"

Maybe this school wont be so bad.

"Oh, I just need my school schedule, if that's not to much to ask?"

"May I have your name?"

"Uhito Taijira"

"Yes, Yes! The smart one, right?"

"Um…yes?"

"Here you are dear. Have a wonderful first day!"

"Thank you very much!"

Wow. Who would have thought that some one in the office could be so nice? At all my other school they were real bitches!

I wonder what This school has in store for me? We'll just have to wait and see I guess. That reminds me…WHERES HARUHI?!


	2. Chapter 2: DOOM!

**Oh my, I must say that I am disappointed! 90 Hits, and only 2 reviews T.T not that I really care all that much anyway... ****--.-- its just nice to hear from people who like it...and even people who don't! Well anyways, on with the story!**

When I said this school was 'huuuuuge' I was lying...Its a maze of _**craziness**_. It seems that I come down one hall, turn around, and the hall disappeared. No lie. My god, this is going to take some getting used to. And if I had a certain someone who's name begin's with an H and ends with a I...maybe I wouldn't be having this **PROBLEM!!** And to think all of those years in anger management are going to be wasted on some ridiculous school...Masaki will not be amused...I'm sure. Geezzzz.

Well this is just getting silly! Maybe I should just waltz into some class room and ask for directions...THAT MIGHT WORK! As I round the corner I see a door which hopefully leads to my savior, so I open it. Inside, I see a class. So far, so good.

"Excuse me...?"

...The teacher keeps on talking...

"Excuse me?"

..._Still _no answer...

"HELLO! I'M TALKING TO YOU, **STUPID**!"

"Excuse me Miss. but could you please keep your voice down...I have _sensitive_ hearing."

"Right, well anyways, I need your help. I'm looking for class 3-A. And if you were any kind of educator, then you SHOULD know where the hell it is."

"Of course Miss...?"

"Uhito Taijira"

"Hai, Uhito-san"

He then turns to the class.

"Would anybody here be kind enough to take Uhito-san to her classroom?"

About 15 hands flew up in the air, and what do yeah know. Their all boys. How...original.

"SIR! I, TAMAKI SUOH SHALL TAKE IT UPON MYSELF TO DO THIS ACT FOR A BEAUTIFUL PRINCESS IN NEED!!"

And what do you know, its the blond _retard..._GREEEEAT. But its quite amusing to see the teacher cower back in fear...maybe because of his..._sensitive_ hearing.

"Uh..yes well, go ahead Suoh-san, but I really think you should bring someone else to accompany you...the last time I let you do this, you kind of got lost yourself..."

The blond kid then went to the corner of the classroom, and...grew mushrooms? Woooow. I'm actually kind of hungry, should I chance asking him for one?

"So..uh, Suoh-san? You can take Ootori-san, please?"

"OH **YES**! MOTHER MUST COME WITH US!!"

...Mother...?

The all of a sudden a boy with black hair, falling evenly on both sides of his head stood up with his eyes closed. He then opened his eyes to look at the teacher. They were black as well, but there was something incredibly..._fake_ about them. His smile seemed off to. Weird little rich kids and their **'oh so hard'** to read personalities. Damn them.

"I would be happy to help, Mikimaru-sensei."

Such false friendliness. I better be on my GUARD! You never know what creepy things these sheltered children will do, especially the smart ones.

"Well then you are both excused."

For some reason I find it odd that the teacher sounds so relieved. Definitely not a good sign.

We started walking down the hallways with a nice silence between the three of us...well really two, because the blond kid was skipping up ahead singing to himself. What a...gay little man. Yes, I think gay should be the word.(FYI: I have NOTHING against bisexual people, or homosexuals. D) Maybe I should ask him about it later...well maybe not, I have a feeling I should be staying as far away from him as possible. Wait, he called the glasses kid mother right? I wonder if their a couple?

Mind theater

_Glasses kid: Oh, my beautiful blond idiot from above_

_Retard blond: Gasp Four-eyes-san, please, this is to fast!_

_Glasses kid lean's in..._

_Retard lean's in..._

_"Its never to fast"_

_[Make out_

End of mind theater

Wow. I'm such a horny pervert...I like it.

Now that I have that beautiful image implanted into my brain for all eternity...

"We're here"

Stupid glasses boy and his quick steps. Wait a minute...where did the retard in blue go?

"My beautiful rose! How I long to stay with you! Here is a token of my LOVE!"

And...where the hell did that flower come from?! Holy Shit! He's MAGIC!

"Ummm. yeah, but no thank you..."

...More mushrooms...still hungry.

"By the way, Uhito-san. My name is Kyouya, and the dolt is Tamaki..."

" Rigggghhhht..."

Damn, I was getting used to the nicknames.

"Well...ummmm. See yeah around...I guess?"

"Yes, have a pleasant first day."

WTF is shoved up his ass?!

"Good bye my princess! Until we meet again!"

Which I hope isn't anytime soon...

Now, time to open the doors to the new class of **DOOM**! God, I hate new schools. It's always the same deal.

I step into the classroom without knocking and walk up to the teacher.

"I'm the new student."

"Uh...right well, name?"

Geeez, you'd think I'd be REGISTERED!

"Uhito Taijira"

"Class, we have a new student! Her name is Taijira, be kind to her. Now Uhito-san, would you like to say anything to the class?"

Not really.

"Sure. Hey, I'm Taijira...ummm I just moved here, I like to draw, and play my violin...I hate snobs. And I hope we can all get along" I say with a bittersweet smile.

NOT!!

There was a chorus of hello's, and then the room became silent again, as if they were observing me. So, I _kindly_ took the time to observe them as well. What really caught my eye, was another patch of blond hair, and I immediately think the worst. I keep looking to see that its attached to a very petite boy... and beside him a a giant from hell from the looks of it.

Oh, this year will be _fun._

**Sorry that there hasn't been much action yet T.T, I'm trying to develop everything!, And sorry if there are a lot of spelling errors, I just got a new computer and it doesn't have word perfect or whatever on it, so i have to use 'word pad' T.T hopefully the next will be better. Thank you so much for giving my story the time of day, even if its not that great yet!**


	3. Chapter 3:Pink Cuteness

**Thank you to the 5 people who reviewed!! I will try to watch my punctuation from now on! And try to Post more often!**

Well, that was pleasantly awkward. It's funny how once you enter a new classroom people just stare. I think it might be some contagious disease because once one person started, the rest seem to fallow their lead. I also find it funny how nobody knows a thing about you, so you can make a life up all your own. Not that I would even consider doing that...again. Last time I did it at my old school it turned into a big problem and my parents got involved...not a happy day.

BANG!

WTF WAS THAT?!

Oh, the lunch bell...what kind of bell rings with a bang?!

Geeeeeeeez.

Hey, wait! **HARUHI! I'M-A COMING FOR YOU**!! Dramatic mind pose

As I get up to run to my destiny (Haruhu-chan) I trip over something. After cursing profusely I look down to see whatever monster it was that seemingly NEEDED to make it so that my face became acquainted with the floor...ITS A RABID PINK BUNNY! AHHHH!

OK, maybe not 'rabid'. Actually, its kind cute. Well maybe a lot. All the sudden I feel my eyes start to sparkle as I take a nose dive for the pink cuteness.

GIANT FROM HELL'S POV

The teacher was talking about something pointless so I just continued to not pay much attention and watch Hunny-kun out of the corner of my eye. All of a sudden there was a loud commotion out in the hallway, and I could swear that I heard Tamaki-san being...Tamaki. Soon it got quiet and the door slammed open. In walked a creature that could only be described as...strange. Indeed, very...strange. Who ever she is she does not look like she's from Japan...definitely not. Long, very long red curly tresses for hair. Usually I don't quite like the look of curly hair because it looks messy, and quite frankly it gets everywhere. But not hers. They were large perfect ringlets, absolutely...odd. Her skin was pale, almost like Kyouya-kun's but maybe a shade darker. But her eyes where the most...add thing about her. Green. Lime green cat-like eyes...very...different. But then again I've always quite liked cats. She also have piercings. All up her ears...her nose...my god, and her upper lip...I think I've heard about an American actress with a mole in the same place, or something along those lines. I wonder if she has anymore...?

She and the teacher talked for a moment or so and then she turned to the class to introduce herself. I must say that I've never heard a voice quite like her's. I don't really have any other words right now to describe how different she is. She seemed to be staring down the whole classroom. When she turned her attention to Hunny-kun and I she had this really awkward look on her face because she pursed her naturally blood red lips and narrowed her eyes...

Class then mover along as it normally would. Well, except for the fact that everyone was staring at the creature. She seemed to be getting more and more annoyed as the minutes went on. Just when she looked ready to snap her pencil in half the bell rang and she jumped high in her chair. She looked confused for a moment, then quickly stood up and tried to make her way to the door. I blinked, and she was gone.

Shes on the floor now...-.- using unlady-like words so I ran over to Hunny-kun and cupped my hands over his ears. She and I, along with Hunny-kun looked to see what she tripped over only to find Bun-Bun staring back. The girl looked to the bunny and I feared for its wellbeing because she looked about ready to send the little pink blob to a very unhappy place. That was when I finally made my move. The bunny meant a lot to my cousin.

And then it happened in slow motion. She pounced...like a lion onto her sweet, innocent pray! What a FIEND!

Damn it, I'm not going to make it in time.

Then all hell froze over in the second because what first looked to be a vicious lady-monster turned into a child like innocent girl. She hugged the pinkness to her and stared to...coo?

I turned to see Hunny-kuns face light up as he walked over to the girl.

How is it that I know that this will not go over so well?

Thank-you so much for reading number 3! It not really that action-ated but its getting there slowly! feel free to review!


	4. Chapter 4: Giant Lord of Blackness

**Hello my wonderful people of fanfiction! I'm so so so so so sooooo sorry for not updating in...about 6 months. I'm a truly horrid fiend of a woman who likes people to suffer. Please enjoy my latest addition to the humor filled chronicles of Uhito Taijira!!**

Crazed-Woman-Beast POV

The jolly little bundle of childish love came skipping toward me.

Oh-mi-gawd. I'm-sa-gonna-dies.

I stole the poor child's bunny. And I don't plan to giving it back.

Help me.

Fallowing the oh-so-small-and-cute-one was the hellish being from my nightmares. And he was just as I pictured him. **Tall.** With short cropped hair that fell messily (is that even a word?) all over. Piercing black eyes. You could tell just by looking at him that he was the type to have secret duck printed boxers. I **VOW** TO SEE THEM.

Anywhozzles. Their both walking toward me and the pinkish love of my life. Well Blondy child is skipping, and hellish monster is slowly approaching me with caution.

THEN, blonde child gets all up in my face...and LAUGHS. And of course being me I totally flipped right out.

"What?! What is so freaking funny that you have to be the meanest possible person to just stand there and laugh!!"

He looks at me.

And I look at him.

And he looks at me.

And I look at him.

And he says...( What did you want again?) (l ol, for all the people who watch AMV Hell 4)

" ...I wasn't laughing at you..." And the blonde child have the nerve to TEAR UP!

I mean geez. If your going to make fun of someone, do it right! But as I look at the bundle of cuteness before me, I couldn't help but start to tear up too. Stupid boy and his large puddles of salty wetness.

I then, being the nice caring person that I'm known to be, bend down and give him the pink lovely-ness. He started hugging it, and making sniffly noises.

Oh.

And we can't forget about the Giant Lord of Blackness in the back ground.

UGH.

Giant Lord of Blackness POV

So.

Here we are.

My little buddy and me bouncing along to meet the strange woman known as creature. I have this distinctive feeling in the pit of my well-toned abb-y stomach that something is going to go completely wrong.

Hunny-kun gets up in her personal space like he does to everyone on the face of the earth, and instead of blushing, or cooing at his child-like-ness. She stares.

Hunny-kun then giggled because he probably thought that she looked as...odd...as I thought she looked. Sitting there with the stupid pink thing that has taken up so much of my Hunny's heart. I.will.get.you.some.day.

And, because we all know that the creature isn't normal in anyway possible. Instead of doing the human thing which would have been to giggle back and blush all cute and girlishly, she FLIPS out on my little munchkin of love. How dare she...

A few long, awkward silences later...

Hunny starts tearing up, I crack my knuckles.

Hunny brings his hands to his face to hide, my neck feels a little stiff.

Crack.

That's better.

But then the world end's sooner then it should have because the monster-wench starts to cry too.

Now I'm lost.

She hands Hunny-kun the fluffiness, in which be burrows into making his watery snot go everywhere.

Ugh. Gross.

And then she looks up at me and just because she looks so darn...odd...I had to fight the urge to hand her a handkerchief. MY HANDKERCHIEF.

Back to Lady Sniffles

As I stare at the ogre, I get this funny feeling in my stomach. LIKE GIANT MUTANT MOTHS ARE TRYING TO EAT THERE WAY OUT!

Holy poop. I'm in trouble.

I look at the Blondy baby in front of me and ask.

"You okay, little man?"

He lifts his bright glazed brown eyes to me.

"Hai!"

Oh. I see how it is. Now he's all rainbows and sunshine. Stupid moody richy rich playboys. Damn you to the darkest pits of the stinkiest person on earth. Ew. That would be nasty.

"Uhh, right then, nice to clean up you personal waterfalls. Im-sa gonna get going."

And as I turn to walk away...

"Wait!"

Oh poo.

" Let me and Takashi-kun walk you to the next class!"

Damn. I liked those nicknames too.

" And pray tell little one, what is your title?"

Note the sarcasm.

...or not.

"I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni! But you can call me HUNNY! And this is my cousin Morinozuka Takashi! But he likes to be called Mori!"

That little boy has one MAMMOTH of a name.

Mori huh?

I now have a name for the monster under my bed...

Gorge-ferd.

Yummmm.

Oh, right. HARUHI! I'm STILL coming for you.

Yeah. That should do it.

Sorry for the shortness I'll try to update A LOT sooner love you guys.


	5. Chapter 5: Twinij

**Alrighty! Well this is an amazing feat for me. Two chapters in one week. Wow. And thank you to those who review, even though I never update. It's incredibly heart warming to know that your guys still give my story the time of day. And yes, I know my chapters are kinda short. I'll do my best to make them longer, but really to tell you the truth I have no idea where this story will lead to. I just write when I get the feeling I need to write. And for all those wondering, Uhito-san is NOT a mary-sue. Enjoy!**

Uhito's POV

Alrighty then.

So here I am minding my own business. I gave the Lord of Cuteness back to the Prince of Cuteness, and I'm pretty sure that appeased Mommoth-Man-Mori. And guess what? You'll never believe it for as long as you live. It's like...the End Of the World...but less destructive. They had the ordasity! The out right NERVE! To follow me to the next class. How dare they. Stupid rich kids think they have life alllll figured out. Well, we'll just have to show them, wont we?

...

Who am I talking to?

ANYWAYS!

So here we are. Walking down the hallway, The Trio of all things Odd. That's a lovely name. And how odd we looked indeed. Little blond one, who's name I can't fully pronounce. Honey. How fitting. I love Honey, mmmmmmmmh. I think we'll get along perfectly. And I was TALLER then him! the greatest accomplishment in my life so far. Well, the only one that matters. Me, being 4'11 . . -sigh- . . ok, nobody heard. And him, being like, 4'9. -Sigh- The world is good.

But then theres Mammoth-Man-Mori. My worst nightmare come to life. 6'4. What a dreadful number. I should cut his legs off. Then we'll see who's laughing. RAWR.

Alright. So. While I was casting my own thoughts out to the world, we, as in The Trio of all things Odd. Have come across something from another world. Blond Idiot, and Glasses boy. Heh heh heh. Mind theatre's. Gotta luv 'em.

The skipped towards each other.

"Tama-kun!"

"Hunny-sempi!"

And they stop before the train crash occured. Both of there eyes are sparkling with kindness and caring compassion. Gag.

"Kyou-kun! Have you met our new friend!?"

"...I believe I have."

"What about you Tama-chan?"

"Ah, YES. The loveliest princess of them all. It is a pleasure to see you again, my DARLING!"

Backing away now.

"Uhito-cha-"

"Please, Honey, call me Tai."

Sparkly eyes. TAKE COVER!

"TAI-CHAN!"

Glomp.

Not the blond child that I was expecting.

Blue eyes looked down on me. Shiver. Something BAD is going on behind those glossy eyeballs.

"Ummm. Yeah. Well. Your in my bubble. And being a neat freak. Your comtaminating it. So, please remove yourself."

More mushrooms. Still hungrey.

"WHEN, THE FRICK, IS LUNCH?!"

Cowering.

Cowards.

"Right after this class Tai-chan!"

"Well then, what are we waiting for, LET DO SOME LEARNING!"

And now as I walk into the class infront of me, I realize that my goon's are no longer stalking.

YES! FREEEEEEEEEEEEDOM!

And it turns out to be art class too.

My day just got better.

I love art. It's one of the little things that keeps me totally sane in this world of stupid people. And I don't want to brag or anything, but I must say, I'm pretty damn good at it.

So I sit, like the good little girl that I am. Waiting for class to start. And who should so sit beside me, but the monster man, and the chibi child. Yummmmmm.

So, that class (surprisingly) went by smoothly. I didn't have to get up infront of anyone. Just staying quietly in my seat.

BANG!

Whimper.

I will NEVER, and I repeat, NEVER get used to that god forsaken bell. GRAWR.

Wait.

LUNCH!

DASH!

Haha, and I left them in the dust.

And now I'm running. I have no idea where I'm going, but it felt good to be free. FREEEEEDOM!

And then I fall.

Who DARES to be in my path to refreshing foodness. The FIEND!

Well, actually there were TWO fiends to blame. Identicle fiends. I must have hit my head...

Or maybe I'm just a little...Odd.

Nah.

Mammoth-Man-Mori's POV

Hunny-kun decided that it would be in OUR best interests to fallow the creature. I beg to differ.

She nothing but trouble I tell you. NOTHING BUT TROUBLE!

Well, here we go. Walking down the hall's, being perfect role model's. Hah. And then out of no where, BAM. Tamaki-kun, and Kyouya-kun, show up. This shall be...interesting. Looking at the very...special girl to my right, I can already see the weary look that came on her face. It kinda bugged me. The way her features scrunched up. But she still lookedd...different.

And there Hunny-kun goes. Doing his Hunny-kun thing.

And I'm left with the...thing.

And then Kyouya-kun says that he's already met the cat-like woman. Anger. I'm-a-gonna-rip-his-socks-off.

Whoa there. Chill self, chill.

RAWR!

I knew I heard Tamaki-kun's voice out in the hall! She must of had problems getting to class. Heh. I told you. TROUBLE.

"TAI-CHAN!"

Holy bajjiebbers.

Tai. Taijira. Uhito. Tai. Hmmm.

Yumm.

Tamaki. RAWR. All over her!

Snarl.

Bubbles. Personal bubbles. Her clean, personal bubble.

IT HAS BEEN TAINTED.

I pride myself in being stoic. And I am. You would never know.

"WHEN, THE FRICK, IS LUNCH!?"

Ohmigawd. My poor ears.

Hunny. Gotta luv 'em.

And then the creature screams something about learning and speeds off. Wierd little banshee.

And so, we're walking again.

"Takashi?"

"Hm?"

"What do you think of Tai-chan?"

"Hmmmmmmmm."

"Alright"

--

Twinnish-Devilish-Getting-in-the-way-of Lunchish POV

WAM!

Wow!

IT'S a CHICK!

...And she looks angery.

Holy, hell.

She's yummy looking.

Sigh.

Wait.

HARUHI!

Run.

TAI POV

RAWR!

TWINIJ.

LunchfoodpeopleHARUHI!

I'm STILL coming for you...and in very steady and slow pace filled with love.

Stupid twinij.

**AH! thankyou for reading! -**


	6. Chapter 6: Jealous

**Alright, new chapter. After a year(I think) of stalling and dying of highschool, work, and dramatic family issues, I have returned to bring joy into the lives of you helpless people who have nothing better to do with your time then to read fan fiction. But don't worry. I'm one of** you.

Tai's POV

LUNCH! Holy Jesus (but pronounced with an h)! This will be my moment of TRIUMPH! After all these years, after all the torture I've indured, I've finally spotted my prey.

Beautiful, amazing, gracious...male.

W T F.

Meanwhile, as I have become one with ice in this hellish world of freezing, flying shit...

WAM, BAM, BOOM.

Owwwwwww.

Okay. I can understand once. But twice, with the same people, now thats a plot. They must be planning to seduce me. Because I can not understand any other reason that they would want to keep THROWING me to the floor, other than to ravish my beautiful body. The perverted plotting playboys!

"Get. Off. Me."

"Why?" Said the one on the left.

"Beca-" Wait, what? _Why?_

"Umm, well, if your really going to do this, I rather it be in private. Because really, I dont mind being ravished, but I would rather keep all my goodies hiden away from all the prying eyes of the student body."

"...Ok." Said the one on the right.

So this right-sided clone has the gull to pick me up, sling me over his shoulder, and procced to start to walk out of the caffiteria. What. A. N00b.

"Wait! Hikaru!''

Well, if you thought that my cousin would be the one to come to my rescue, you would be WRONG! It was the other clone. Haruhi was to intranced by my aura, my beauty, my grace...that better be why shes just staring. I hope shes still a she.

Nope. Its the other clone. What a kindhearted, pretty little ginger. Tear tear.

" I thought you only had eyes for me..." Tear, tear.

Wait, no way, no way in hell, OHMIGOSH! That is sooooo wrong....but soooooo right. I think my mind theatre is starting to work up again.

Nope.

This is for REAL. Who new life could have such amazing gifts. But some times gifts hurt us. Because next thing I know, I'm on the floor, again. Well, what do you know. The only friend I've made today would be the FLOOR! Goodness Gracious Glory Be. I'm a sad, sad creature...why isn't Haru helping me again?

Meanwhile...

Mammoth-Man-Mori's POV

Once again, shes on the floor. It's like shes trying to make friends with it, but everytime she gets rejected. I'm not surprised. She throws herself at it, she seems desperate. Wait, what? Jeez, what in the world of flying furniture am I talking about?

Hunny starts to run to see it the catty-lady was a.o.k, when he stops dead.

I fear for the worst. Has his legs stopped working? Did he step on a bug? DOES HE HAVE A PAPER CUT? Oh no. How horrid.

Jogging to catch up, he tells me to stop. No way. I-, I-, I THINK HE HATES ME!

And as I'm having this inner sob-fest, I change an glance past him and....

ROAR! ANGER!

Those ugly monsters are on top of her! What fiends!

Just as I'm about to rush up and rip their penis' off, she gets up, yells, and continues running.

My Lord, thank you for making the creature so stupid that she didn't realize the look that they were giving her.

Slowly, like a lion preying on two little mice, I make my way over. Well actually, it was more like a lion and a lion in a mouse costume, preying on two stupid cats, but lets not get to specific.

As we walk by...

GLARE, RAWR, HISS, NYA!

And their OFF! ONE HUNDRED MILES AN HOUR! And the crowd goes wild. Wait...god, please, shut me up.

See, I told you. Shes trouble!

Hunny turns to me now,

"We should probably hurry, they headed the same way as Tai-chan."

And all I can see, is RED.

Honeynut Cheerios POV

Now, a normal person would look at my gentle gaint and think, 'wow he's a gentle giant.' But I can see it. I can see the burning, festering, heated jealously pouring from every sweat gland in his body.

And it makes me happy.

Haha, now don't get me wrong, I love my puppy to bits, but its just nice to see him innerly getting amazingly worked up over something to simple. And who woulda' thought that all I needed to do was find this fun, pretty babe to make his blood boil.

Oh yess. This is going to be scandolous. (evil mind laughter, with flaming dramatic background)

Oh no. This is going to be dangerous.

Walking into the caff. what do we see but the exact same scene, but this time, one of the twins is actually on top of her...sweat.

Slowly I look over at Mori-chan. I CAN'T SEE HIS EYEBALLS! Oh god, please, NO!

Mori-no-Mammoh POV

W T F

I hope he can feel the heat, because I am on FIRE!

My whole body, tense, ready to leap to save the victim of the two-headed master mind, I'm stopped by her next words.

"Umm, well, if your really going to do this, I rather it be in private. Because really, I dont mind being ravished, but I would rather keep all my goodies hiden away from all the prying eyes of the student body."

No, NOOOOOOOOO! My dreams! They've been dashed! Trampled and stomped on! Wait, WHAT!? What the hell is wrong with me today. God I TOLD YOU! NOTHING BUT TROUBLE!

But still, I cant help but feel this raging fire within...

maybe its heartburn.

Queen TAIJIRA'S POV

"Hikaru! You cant just drop someone to the floor like that! Look at how tiny she is!" Finally, Man-Haruhi comes to my rescue.

"Whats it to you!" Damn, what an ass. I'll never forgive him for talking to my princess like that!

"This is her! This is my cousin!"

Silence.

Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.

Duo-does-a-double 'Ohhh'

And just at that moment, when the world seems like its going to end, I see the fluffy pinkness of love and all things good out of the corner of my eye.

Honeycomb! Mario! They've come to wisk me away! Except for the fact that Mr. Moody has a red face and horns...and the Whore-of-Happiness looks about ready to burst into a mass giggling fit. They wont be any help. Anyway, how does honey find this situation funny! What a CAD!

And just as I'm about to point out that the world of evil revolves around this little boy, WHOOSH!

In comes the two other freaky ones. Mr. European, and Mr. Kiss-my-ass-because-its-so-smooth-because-its-so-fake.

And if you didnt get that, mushroom-man and four-eyes.

Now the party has begun.

W00t.

**Hey guys, sorry its not as funny and great. I had my exam today so I'm wiped, but I felt the urge, so I did it. And I hope it turned out the way that you wanted it to. Thanks a bunch. Lots of love, tay. Oh AND ONE MORE THING! Can you guys please point out the spelling errors! The spell check wasnt working at all, sooo........... THANK YOU**


End file.
